


Campus Life

by CloudyWingless



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Angst, Drinking, Eventual Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jude is a bit OOC, Love, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, cock blocking many times, eventual pregnancy, gotta love that angst, the main three are 21
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4716488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudyWingless/pseuds/CloudyWingless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>9 out of 10 times, someone is watching you. It’s a study I’ve conducted more than once everyday. Then I wonder if there is something in my teeth or maybe they find me attractive? Yet I simply ignore the set of eyes scanning me, and I go about my business fantasizing about my best friend in every way possible. Maybe that’s why people are staring, do they know what I’m thinking of? Can they see my wishes and burning desires to be with my best friend even though he doesn’t like me as I like him? Well, I don’t know this for sure, yet…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ryker: So I'm in college and I got inspiration for this. No smut yet, I'll warn you when there is. But there might just be some solo action soon with out main hero but idk. They are all 21 or 22 so it's okay, and yup. kay have fun

 The new college dorm was just a broken as the old one. It’s my senior year and they still haven’t fixed the flickering light above my bed. my roommate and I tried to fix it ourselves, but we only ended up making a mess and I had to sleep in his bed.

I already said my ‘goodbyes’ to my large family and walked into my new co-ed dorm room. The room was split into two smaller rooms and a living room.

“Jude!” I was ambushed by my three other dorm-mates. We’ve been dorming together since freshmen year.

We were all best friends in middle school and high school, so we thought ‘why not college?’

“You need help with that?” my closest friend, Connor, asked. He took the over-packed bag off my shoulder and into our room on the left.

Connor and I have a ‘special’ relationship. We actually experimented with each other in the 7th grade to only learn that we are gay. We always go to each other with secrets and problems. We even ‘help’ each other get over a nasty break up. He is the proud owner of my virginity, yet he doesn’t know that. We were 14 when it happened and I told him that I had already done it with some other kid. I don’t know why I lied to him, but to this day he doesn’t know the truth.

Our other two roommates, Taylor and Daria, both know of Connor and my complicated friendship. I’m closer with Taylor, so she knows how I truly feel about my best friend. She knows how I crave his attention and whenever he touches me, I want him to never stop.

Connor and I used to date Daria and Taylor. Connor used Daria as a cover so his father didn’t learn that he was gay. His father used to be pretty homophobic until Connor educated him.

“So Jude, how was your summer?” Daria asked since we didn’t see each other and Connor spent the summer with his mother in LA.

“Fine,” I sighed, “I-I broke up with Dylan.”

Dylan and I started dating during midterms of last year. We couldn’t keep our hands off each other. Well, more like Dylan couldn’t stop touching me. He became very territorial of me. Once, he saw Connor kiss my cheek and he got so jealous that he yelled at me to never see Connor again. Yet I caught him kissing some boy and it was over. That was only a week ago.

“Did I hear our little Judicorn is single?” Connor ran back into the room, “What happened?”

I sat on the couch and propped my feet up on the wooden coffe table. Taylor sat on the big wooden desk next to the couch while Daria sat on the couch across from mine. Connor, per usual, sat next to me.

“Well, I caught him making out with Marvin Gage after he was obsessing about making me his property,” I said.

Connor caught on to how upset I was. He wrapped an arm around me and I cuddled close to him. He smelled like pine and axe body spray. It’s the same as when he was 13 and I still can’t get enough.

I curled up on the heat of his chest and let him comfort me.

“Well on a happy note, I got a girlfriend!” Taylor smiled, “It’s Molly Fletcher, from my art class. Yeah, we got together over the summer, that’s why I wasn’t around often.”

“Congrats T,” I said.

“Yeah, you go girl!” Daria cheered as she bounced slightly on the couch.

“Just like Zac and I,” Connor smiled. Zac goes to our school too, and he is, of course, Connor’s Mom’s neighbor. My heart sank in my chest.

“What? You and Zac?” Daria retorted, “I thought he was straight.”

“Yeah, he’s so straight as he tried to rip off my pants and suck me,” Connor said sarcastically.

I chucked along with their crude jokes as every fiber in me screamed with jealousy. I wanted to tell Connor how I felt and make him fall for me. Yet I knew an alternate solution for now.

I drew little shapes on his chest with my finger and pouted slightly. I squirmed closer to him and mumbled, “That’s great for you, but I need to get over my ex. Can you help?”

Connor smiled and laced his fingers in my chocolate brown hair. He breathed, “Of course, anything for my best friend.”

I smiled at my silent victory

Connor might have not noticed my provocative behavior, but Taylor and Daria picked up on it. They each flashed me a scowl for seducing a taken man, but I couldn’t help myself. He was so irresistible and I want him.

“So, I need help with my hair,” Daria changed the topic as she brushed her fingers through her long dark curls, “It’s out of control.”

“I want to paint my nails,” Taylor commented as she held out her hand.

“Same,” I said still curled in my best friend’s embrace.

“We should do that tonight instead of going to some party!” Daria smiled.

She was so excited about this, we couldn’t say no.

So, once we were all in ‘agreement’ of our later activities, I set up my bed. I took out my silky blue sheets and bedspread from my suitcase. I threw them over the edges of the bed and leaned to reach the corners. My chest was flat against the bed.

“I like it when you’re positioned with your ass in the air,” Connor growled seductively as he pressed his clothed groin against my butt. His hands were on either side of my small hips and held them in place.

“Con,” I giggled as I stood awkwardly.

“I don’t know why someone would cheat on a person as beautiful and as brilliant as you,” he purred into my ear. His hands went from my hips to my sides. He wrapped his arms around my chest and rested his chin on my head.

“T-thanks,” I didn’t know what else to say.

Connor swayed slightly with me in his strong arms. I hummd contently at the sweet sensation of being embraced by him. I smiled and relaxed in his grasp.

I wish we did this more often. The only time he is intimate with me is when he is getting over a break up. I love the butterflies I get when he holds me and places little kisses on my head. It feels like we are an actual couplle.

“Connor, I like this,” I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks as I leaned against him. I put my hands over his.

“You’re so warm,” he mumbled.

I turned to face him. He looked at me with a serene expression and bliss laced in his gaze. Our eyes met as he pulled me closer. I laced my fingers behind his neck as my breath hitched. our lips were inches away, so close I could feel his hot breath on my face.

_So close!_

“Hey Connor! Zac is here!” Daria yelled.

REALLY?! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryker: lol so I forgot to put on the thingy that this story has multiple chapters... And I changed the rating because next chapter has hot stuff in it. sooo yea... I'm hungry...

Connor jumped away from me, as if I was going to bite his head off. He had fear swirling in his hazel eyes as he pushed me onto my bed and ran to his.

Then _he_ entered the room, a boy with auburn hair and pale skin littered with freckles. He was tall and lanky with a pair of thick-framed glasses on his face which accented his blue eyes.

“Hey Zac,” Connor smiled. The boy sat on Connor’s bed with him. I couldn’t see much since the dresser separated the room to give us privacy.

I pulled myself up and continued to make my bed. I had my red throw blanket and comforter that I tucked neatly into place. Then I placed my two pillows that were already in their blue cases and my stuffed fox named Lucy on my bed. Lucy was the last present my mom gave to me before she died.

I gagged as I heard kissing noises from the other side of the room. So I unpacked my clothes and put my guitar in the closet. I hid my laptop and phone charger under the bed and threw the rest of my bag under there too. Then I flopped on my stomach and rested my eyes.

 

* * *

 

There was a pleasant sensation coming from my back. I woke up and noticed someone massaging me. The hands were strong and soft and I knew it was Connor. I groaned pleased as I moved my head to look in his direction.

“Hi,” I smiled sleepily.

“Hey cutie,” Connor kissed my forehead. I noticed his lack of clothes and my eyes went wide.

“Um, are you naked?” I asked.

“Yeah, I made sure we were quiet so we didn’t wake you. You sleep like the dead,” Connor laughed. I choked up a laugh since I didn’t find it very funny.

“W-where is Zac now?” I asked.

“He left, he had to unpack,” Connor replied. He went back to his side of the room to clothe himself.

“Oh,” I sighed, “I can’t believe you would do that with me in the room.”

“Jude, I’m kidding about Zac and I having sex with you here. I was just getting changed.” Connor said.

“Wait, why were you massaging me?” I asked as I flipped onto my back and sat up.

“You looked tense in your sleep,” he slipped into some clothing.

Thank God Connor is oblivious or else he would’ve noticed how jealous I became over him and his boyfriend together.

Why did Zac not say anything to me? He sort of death glared me. Does he know how I feel about Connor?! Wait, how would he know?

“Jude!” Connor yelled as he leaped on my bed, “Stop thinking so hard!”

He nuzzled my neck and gently nipped at the skin. I felt the sparks prickle through my blood as he began to sweetly kiss the sensitive skin.

Connor knew every inch of my body. he knew what to kiss and what to avoid. There is this one spot on my body, where my neck meets my shoulder, that can can make me melt. He presses his lips on that spot and sucks on it.  I gasp and become putty in his hands.

Instead of kissing down my body, he went up from there so our lips were hovering over each other. I was in such a dazed state that I would let him do anything to me.

“I really want to kiss you,” I whispered.

I wrapped my arms around him and massaged the muscles of his lower back. That spot is equivalent to the one of my neck, it makes him go soft and vulnerable.

Connor groaned as he looked deep into my eyes.

“What’s stopping you?” he asked.

We were so close. I could almost taste his sweet lips.

“Guys come on!” Taylor yelled, “let’s start the make overs!”

**OH COME ON!!!!**

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryker: The reason why I split up this chapter from the last was because of the SMUT IN THIS ONE! so SMUT WARNING! THEY DO THE DO!

I tried to kiss him quickly, but Taylor’s voice snapped him out of his trance. He jerked away from me and said, “It’s best to not keep them waiting.”

“We can make them wait a second,” I leaned in again. Connor jerked away.

“I don’t want to kiss you unless it leads to more things. It’s not like we’re a couple,” the blonde said.

“Right, we’re just fuck buddies,” I mumbled as I looked away with a hurt expression, “Throughout our entire friendship, I’ve never felt like such a slut until now.”

“That’s not what I meant,” he said, “I meant-”

“Yeah, I know. I’m not your type or I’m not good enough. Let’s go.”

I brushed past him and into the living room

I couldn’t hide the obvious pained expression since my heart ached. I hate what I said and I hope Connor doesn’t catch on that I like him…

 

* * *

 

At about midnight, we retreated back to our beds with our teeth brushed and our nails painted. I stripped out of my clothes so I was in my underwear.

The lights were off, except for the city light shining in through the window.

“Jude,” Connor whispered as he trotted to my side and crawled into my bed, “Hey Jude.”

“What?” I asked annoyed.

Connor tilted my head towards him. He then captured my lips with his own which sent chills down my spine. I loved the feeling, I loved the taste, I love him.

His hand slipped into my boxers and grabbed my sex.

“I’m sorry,” he said, “You are just too good for me. You deserve someone better.”

(SMUT STARTS NOW)

Before I could respond, a moan clogged my throat as his thumb ran gently over the tip of my dick. I began to tremble as he teased my sensitive spots.

I tangled my fingers in his hair and leaned up to kiss him. Every angry thought and hurt feeling flew out of my body while lust and desire took their places. His tongue slipped into my mouth as he took his hand out of my boxers and rubbed my chest. I desperately pressed my body against his.

“Make me forget,” I whispered as I pulled away.

Connor thought I wanted him to help me forget Dylan, but I really wanted him to make me forget those horrible emotions that took over me earlier. I wanted him to make me forget Zac and vise versa.  

Connor smirked as he pressed our clothes erections together. He roughly grinded against mine and I couldn’t help but love every second of it.

‘More, more, MORE’ my brain screamed as I slipped my hands in his boxers and grabbed his ass. My fingers spread apart his cheeks and played with his entrance, even though we both know who was going to be bottom (Me!).

Connor stopped me and removed the last articles of clothing we had left. I was still blown away by his beautiful naked body. His muscles and his tan skin make me swoon.

“Be gentle,” I winked and faked a sliver of innocence.

“Fat chance,” Connor growled, “I know you like it when I’m rough and merciless with your sexy little body.”

I moaned from his words and squirmed slightly. He made me feel so good with just his words let alone his hands.

Connor roughly flipped me over to I was on all fours. I went down on my elbows so I could bury my face in my pillow. He usually hides a bottle of lube and a pack of condoms on each side of our room. So he reached into my drawer and pulled out the two items.

He squirted some cold lube on his finger and rubbed it over my entrance. I jumped a bit but relaxed and let him finger me. I squeaked for more as I pushed back against his hand. He knew where my sweet spot was, but he liked to save that till the end.

“Do you want me?” he asked as he leaned over to rub his thick cock in between my spread legs.

“Y-yeah,” I breathed, “Please just t-take me a-already.”

“You’re wish is my command,” he said.

In one fluid motion, that he’s practiced over the years, he entered me. My body was somewhat used to his long and thick dick, so it didn’t take me long to adjust to him. It seemed like our bodies were built for each other since we fit perfectly.

Connor showed me no mercy and began to fuck me hard and fast. I tried my best to keep my noises at bay, but it was difficult. His hand reached around and stroked my needy member causing me to grab the sheets so tight that my knuckles turned white.

Once he noticed how close we became, he hit my prostate dead on and flipped me over so I was on my back with my legs resting on his shoulders. He liked to watch me climax for some odd reason.

He slammed into that one spot that caused stars to twinkle in front of my eyes. My moans were loud and desperate while his hand tormented the head of my dick.

“I’m close! Please Connor,” I begged desperately.

Connor grunted in between his moans and groans. He hit his climax before me, but he slammed into me twice until I shot my load all over his hand and my chest. Pleasure coursed through my veins as I enjoyed the aftermath.

Connor threw out the used condom and grabbed a tissue to wipe off my chest and his hand. He then crawled back in bed with me and cuddled until we fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

(SMUT OVER for now)

I woke up in Connor’s embrace. He was still asleep which was the cutest thing! His lips were slightly parted as his chest gently rose with each deep breath. His face was soft as he was lost in dreamland. His arms were still wrapped around me tight, as if I was going to run away. I loved listening to his precious heart beat and I loved feeling it on my heart.

I wanted this moment to last forever. I love him.

“Good morning,” Connor stirred awake.

“Hi,” I breathed as I rolled on top of him so our hearts were in line and our lips touched for a second.

His hands traveled to the small of my back and rolled me off of him. I felt crushed as he got out of bed to collect his clothes.

“I’m going to shower,” he said.

Once he left, I flung my head into the pillow and let out a growl of frustration.

“Jude, you have 5 minutes to get ready!” Taylor yelled.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryker: Yup, this updated. Soo, it's been a while since I updated.

The day went on as normal. I went to breakfast, watched Connor flirt with Zac, then went to class. 

Same boring routine, same everyday thing. I just wish that Connor would notice me.

“Hey Jude,” Taylor bounced over to where I was seated at the picnic bench My school has outdoor seating.

Taylor sat across from me and shoved my sloppy math notes to the side.

“I was doing something,” I groaned. Even though school just started, I have homework… 

“Well now you’re not!” Taylor said, “Talk to me, Judicorn.” 

I still can’t can’t believe that my nickname from middle school hasn’t worn off.

“What’s the deal with you and Connor? I know you like him, but you are treating him like a toy,” she gave me a lecture about how sleeping with a man in a relationship is wrong.

Like… that word is just too small for me. I don’t ‘like’ Connor. Do I ‘like’ my family?

“I don’t like him,” I kept my head down, “I love him.”

“Y-you… what?”

“And I’m treating him mutually. He has a BOYFRIEND and he still sleeps with me. Then he acts all weird in the morning or if I try to kiss him with no ulterior motives,” I bit my lip to hold in struggling tears, “I love him… I love Connor Stevens with every fiber in my being but I’m still ignored.”

“Jude-”

“Am I not hot enough? Am I just a disposable toy to him? No, I’m just not attractive. Nobody wants Jude Adams Foster; the boy with no muscle, is too fat, awful hair, shitty complexion, and littered with scars from the past!”

“Jude stop!” Taylor put a hand on mine as tears rolled down my cheeks, “You are perfect, nobody can appreciate that yet. All the boys want are easy targets, but you offer more than a fuck.” 

Taylor moved to the other side of the table to put an arm around me. Little did I know, Connor was just in earshot to hear my bashing myself.

It’s not uncommon for my low self-esteem to attack. I’ve suffered from this since I was 15. I used to self harm by hitting, but that’s long over after Mama found out. 

Everyone hates when I bash on myself, but sometimes I can’t help it.

“You want some ice cream?” Taylor asked. There was an amazing ice cream parlor down the street from the campus.

“S-sure,” I didn’t want ice cream, but Taylor wouldn’t take ‘no’ for an answer.

At the cold parlor, Taylor and I browsed the ice cream selections when a pretty boy walked up to us. He was looking at the selections too.

“What are your favorite flavors?” he asked.

Taylor and I looked at each other.

“Um, I like birthday cake flavor,” Taylor said.

“I’m boring, I like vanilla,”  I shoved my hands in my pockets and looked at the floor.

He cupped his hand on my cheek and tilted my head so I was looking at him. I felt my cheeks heat up at his gentle nature.

“Vanilla isn’t boring, it’s the one flavor that can have any topping and still taste amazing. It has so much potential, if given the chance,” he smiled as he put his hands back at his sides, “I’m Axle. What about you two?”

“I-I uh….,” I couldn’t think of anything. My brain was scrambled while my heart pounded to get to know this mysterious boy. I almost forgot about Connor.

“Should I just call you, Vanilla?” he chuckled.

“His name is Jude, I’m Taylor,” my friend sighed.

I don’t know why I was at a loss for words. I kept getting lost in his ocean blue eyes.

“Well, it was nice meeting you, Taylor. And  _ very _ nice meeting you, Jude.”

Taylor exclaimed that she had to be somewhere and left Axle and me alone. He offered to buy me a small cup of vanilla ice cream since Taylor was going to buy me some. I humbly accepted the offer and we sat outside at the small round table and laughed about every little thing. 

I felt like I could tell him anything and he would still like me. I learned that he went to college when he was 15 and graduated early so he got a job at the college right across from mine as a professor of psychology. He’s also my age which is extremely impressive. He has a little sister that’s 18 years old and he lives with both his biological parents. He seems to have a steady home life. 

“What about you? What’s your home life like?” he asked. 

“Oh, um…” Do I lie or tell the truth?

“It’s okay, I won’t judge you.” he smiled. His smile is so hypnotizing, I couldn’t look away. I wanted to melt into his beautiful green eyes.

“Okay,” I took a deep breath, “Well, I have an older sister, that’s half biologically related to me. Her and I grew up together but when we were very young, our father got drunk and drove and he crashed killing our mom, which sent him to jail. So Callie, that’s my sister, and I went into the foster system for about seven years. We never really… got along with our foster families. They never fully accepted us. This is funny, one day when I was about 12 years old, I tried on a dress that belonged to my foster father’s ex-wife. He caught me and started to beat the shit out of me. So Callie took a bat to his precious car to make him stop. It was hilarious! But she was sent to juvy and I was alone. Until she found me and brought me to my forever home with my foster Moms, Stef and Lena. Stef has a son from a previous marriage that’s Callie’s age. Then they also adopted twins, Jesus and Mariana, whom are a year older than me.” I stopped talking after I realized how much I had said, “I’m sorry, that was a lot.” 

“So, how old is Callie?” Axle asked.

“Oh, she’s 25,” I smiled.

Axle reached over and placed his hand over mine gently.

“I’m sorry that happened to you,” he said, “But  you shouldn’t be scared to tell me that. I’m always here to listen.”

I wanted to reach over the table and kiss him. I want to be his and only his because someone finally wants me and all of my flaws. 

“So, this might be out of bounds to ask but, are you gay?” he asked nervously as he took his hand back.

“Yes I am,” I smiled, “You?”

His eyes lit up which told me he was gay, “So, do you have a boyfriend?”

Then it hit me… Connor Stevens still had a place in my heart. It hurt so bad that I thought my chest was bleeding, but then I thought that Axle could help me. Maybe I can fall for another person and forget about my best friend.

“Nope, I’m single!” I said a bit too happy.

Axle grabbed an unused napkin and scribble his number down with hearts surrounding it.

“Here is my number. Call me sometime because I really like talking to you. You’re different than the others, I like that. So maybe sometime we can get together or something like that. If you want!” he’s so awkward! It’s so cute!!

“I’d like that,” I took the napkin and got up since we were done and I had to get back to the dorm and tell everyone about this!

“Hey, Jude,” he stood too, “Can I give you a kiss? Only on the cheek though! I don’t kiss on the first date.”

This is a date? Thank God, I’m loving every second of this.

“Yes you can.”

He cupped my cheek and placed a little kiss on the smooth skin. It made me smile more than anything.

Once we parted ways, I held the napkin close to my chest. The giddiness deep within my core never subsided, yet pain still lingered in my heart.

* * *

 

When I went back to the dorm, Daria was sitting on the couch alone. She had a half eaten box of pizza and a liter of soda while her eyes were glued to the TV. 

I sat down next to her and grabbed a slice of pizza.

“Where’s Taylor and Connor?” I asked.

“Out with their significant others,” Daria sighed obviously lonely, “Good thing us singles are together.”

“Well, about that,” I took a bite of pizza, “I got asked out by this amazing boy.”

“I swear, the entire world is gay,” Daria groaned.

Every time Daria tried to date a boy, he turns out to be gay and usually hits on Connor. Her and I are pretty sick of it, but we put up with it. 

“Daria, you’ll have your chance,” I put a hand on her shoulder. 

“Yeah, but you get your chance every night with Connor,” she said, “What’s going on between you two? Are you finally a hidden thing?”

“No, never,” I looked down.

“He’s a jerk anyway! So, tell me about this new boy,” Daria instantly smiled.

After a while, we fell asleep on the couch with the TV still on. She was laying on my chest with her legs tangled in mine. I had my hands resting behind my head so she could grab my torso like a teddy bear.

When we woke up, Taylor and Connor still weren’t back, so we decided to do the morning routine without them.

I tried not to think about Connor and Zac as much as possible, but they always popped into my mind, along with Axle. Each give me a different feeling. When I think of Axle, my heart flutters and it’s hard for me to breathe. I wanted to be closer him… no, I needed to get to know him. Connor just hurt. It felt like a knife stabbed into my chest and sliced its way down my stomach, yet that boy was still irresistible. 

I sighed happily as I sat outside and began to do my homework. Then, hands flew over my eyes and a soothing sexy voice whispered, “Guess who?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryker: Jude has a new bae, but do you guys think he is only using Axle or he truly loves him? And how do you think Connor will react to the fact that Jude is dating someone?


End file.
